Digimon Academia
by coolgamer
Summary: After the defeat of Malomyotismon the original Digidestined begin to help Gennai set up an Academy for new members of the team. Nine in-training Digidestined are battled prematurely into the new fight for the fate of the digital world. Will they be up to the new challenges that lie ahead and can they remain a team long enough to save their worlds?


**Hi everyone! So this story I hope will be a good one! **

**Summary: After the defeat of Malomyotismon the original digidestined begin to help Gennai set up an Academy for new members of the team. Nine in-training digidestined are battled prematurely into the new fight for the fate of the digital world. **

**~Invitation~**

Opal sighed as she walked up the front steps of her two story house. As she walked in, she swept her short, ashen, blonde hair behind her ears. She carefully toed her shoes off before stepping up onto the wooden floor of her house. As she made her way to the staircase, she took in the sounds of activity in the house. She could hear the TV on in the living room as she began to climb the staircase.

It was quiet in one of her sisters' bedrooms as she passed it. She continued to her room that she shared with her sister, Jade. She noted that her sister still wasn't home yet but brushed it off as no big deal. She grabbed out of her dresser a dark red shirt that had the words "Choose" and "Destiny" written where it was read differently in two ways and brown dress pants. She pulled her school uniform top off and slipped off her skirt before putting on the shirt and pants.

She hung up her white sailor scout top uniform that had a grey color and cuffs along with the grey skirt that came to her knees. She then put her bag on her desk from where she had thrown it on her bed. She left her room and traveled to her youngest sister's room and stuck her head in. She saw Amethyst, Amy for short, currently going over what she was going to do with her long, light brown hair for the next day.

"You know it doesn't matter how you look, you're only in middle school," Opal stated.

Amethyst turned to look at her, "Yes it does! I have to look my best! All the girls try to look cute for school!"

"Why? Are there some cute boys in your class?"

Amethyst huffed, "You sound so old."

"Well I _am_ the oldest of us four girls."

Amethyst went back to trying out different hair styles, feeling the conversation had ended. Opal sighed but smiled as she exited the room closing the door. She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the living room where she found Emerald, Emmy for short, sitting down watching TV. Her shoulder length wavy hair was held back by a simple hair band to keep it out of her blue eyes, which she shared with Opal.

"Your homework done?" Opal asked.

Emerald jumped startled at Opal's appearance, "Yeah…"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"I only have a bit left."

"You better get it done. You have exams coming up soon. You shouldn't ignore your studies when it's getting close to entrance exams."

"That's not till next year!" Emerald cried with a huff.

"I know, but still."

"Fine…"

Emerald shut off the TV and began making her way upstairs. Opal shook her head before heading to the kitchen. She began to prepare dinner- a simple meal of curry for that night. She had cut all the vegetables that morning so she wouldn't have to do it now. As she was cooking, she heard her last sister, Jade, arrive home.

She heard her go upstairs and a door shut, though she wasn't surprised when the footsteps backtracked to the kitchen a few minutes later. She heard Jade setting the table, but never turned around to look at her. Once dinner was done she called the younger two down to the table to eat. They ate dinner in relative silence, except for Amy and Emmy telling them about their day.

After dinner was done, Opal helped take the dishes to the kitchen, where Jade proceeded to wash them. Opal then proceeded upstairs to start her own homework. As she worked on it she became increasingly bored with it. Once she finished she pulled out her laptop and logged onto it and began to check her email. Nothing seemed unusual until she noticed one that had a strange e-mail address. It looked to be written in one of those symbol fonts.

She clicked the subject line to open the email. It seemed ordinary, and it was written in Japanese. She read carefully typed words with growing interest.

'_Dear Ms. Synclaire,_

_You have been chosen as one of a few to attend the Digital Academy. I'm sure by now word has reached you about the existence of another world along with creatures known as Digimon. Even if this fact hasn't been publicly stated, most children at least have heard of Digital Monsters. _

_We have been searching for students who would prove to become digidestined based off of certain traits and their strength. In our search, we came across your name and deemed that you were indeed a candidate to become a member of the digidestined. We would very much like you to join the ranks of our team. _

_If you wish to attend, please hit accept. If not, please hit the button saying decline. A notice will be sent to us immediately once you hit the button. Remember, this is the beginning of your destiny, though we cannot decide it for you. Your destiny starts with what you choose.'_

Opal stared at the email in shock. She had heard of the creatures amongst her classmates and forums she visited. She had always been curious as to what they were but had never seen one, and her high school was pretty strict with such talks and ideals if it didn't involve their studies. She looked at the two buttons and considered what she should choose.

She bit her lip as she thought about it. This could all be a big prank a classmate was pulling on her, or it could be real. If she accepted she could finally follow her path and do what she wanted with her life. She wouldn't be restrained to the average life of a high school student in Japan. Also, it'd make her life more interesting not that living with her younger sisters wasn't fun. It just all seemed the same after a while.

She took a deep breath and scrolled the mouse over the accept button. "It's time to start my destiny," she stated as she clicked the message. Immediately, the email faded away and a new message appeared on the screen. All that the screen displayed was "loading" with a bar that showed it filling up like it does for a download.

Opal jumped back, though, when it looked like the screen was moving. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was hallucinating before realizing the screen truly was moving. It began to bulge, taking what looked like the form of an egg. As it fully broke free of the screen, she noticed that it was, indeed, an egg and that it was pure white except for some purple markings. With it fell a white and purple device that looked like an iPhone.

Opal picked the egg up carefully, feeling like it was something to take care of. She noticed a letter had been hidden by it. She placed the egg and iPhone-like device on her bed as she opened the letter and read its contents.

'_We are glad you have accepted the invitation to our academy. A month from today you are asked to go to Highton View Terrace at twelve pm. There you will be meeting the others that accepted and from there you'll be taken to the school by one of the teachers. _

_The egg that appeared with this letter is your digimon partner. You have a month to form a bond and to learn what it means to be a digidestined. Also, the device that appeared with the egg is your digivice. All else will be explained once you arrive at the academy._

_Sincerely,_

_Gennai.'_

Opal looked down at the egg, "My digimon partner?"

Opal smiled as she picked up the egg and sat on her bed, rubbing it.

**~Another part of town~**

Damon ignored everything that was going on outside his bedroom door of the mansion. He had ignored all the servants that had come around to the door since he had arrived home from school. His short black hair was nicely swept as his black eyes glared at his laptop screen. He wore only a tight black shirt and jeans.

It had been hours since he arrived home and he hadn't moved from his laptop since he arrived home. He growled in frustration when someone knocked on the door. He turned his glare to the door, which was hard to make out in the dim light, the only lights being on a lamp near his bed and the one on his desk.

"What?" He snapped.

"Young master, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your mother requests that you attend though," The female servant stated.

"That woman is _not_ my mother! Now leave me alone."

"As you wish, young master."

Damon continued typing away at his document before saving the finished project and closing it. He went to his email as he noticed the new message box pop up. He clicked the message and opened it, not bothering to look at the address.

'_Dear Mr. Avalon,_

_You have been chosen as one of a few to attend the Digital Academy. I'm sure by now word has reached you about the existence of another world along with creatures known as Digimon. Even if this fact hasn't been publicly stated, most children at least have heard of Digital Monsters. _

_We have been searching for students who would prove to become digidestined based off of certain traits and their strength. In our search we came across your name and deemed that you were indeed a candidate to become a member of the digidestined. We would very much like you to join the ranks of our team. _

_If you wish to attend please hit accept. If not, please hit the button saying decline. A notice will be sent to us immediately once you hit the button. Remember, this is the beginning of your destiny, though we cannot decide it for you. Your destiny starts with what you choose.'_

Damon sighed slightly annoyed with the message. Was it some kind of dumb prank? He looked at the accept button bored. He was considering clicking it just out of amusement and seeing what idiot really sent it to him. He sighed as he clicked it merely out of boredom.

As soon as the button was clicked the email disappeared and went to a loading screen. An egg shaped object appeared on his desk in front of him as well as a black and grey iPhone-like device which he liked. The egg itself was black with dark blue markings that looked like bat wings wrapping around the egg. He quickly read the letter and only took notice of the date, time and place. He put the egg on his bed before examining the device, thinking nothing about the situation.

**~In Egypt~**

Atem tied his long grey hair back in a ponytail as he finally made it home. It sure was starting to get hot out in the desert. He stepped into the house, welcoming the coolness of the house gratefully. It was a small house and they usually didn't have air conditioning or anything like that to keep them cool. So they normally kept all the lights during the day.

Checking downstairs he confirmed that his older sibling was at work, which wasn't a surprise. "Detective" always seemed to be at work, but that was because their parents had died not long before. Atem made his way through the house towards the bedrooms. He smiled when he heard two pairs of feet run up to him.

From one of the bedrooms came two small children, both with grey hair and amber eyes like Atem. The first to reach him was his younger brother who, unlike Atem, had short hair. The second was his brother's twin sister. Her long hair was kept in a high ponytail as she wrapped her arms around Atem.

"Were you two good today?"

"Yeah! The lady next door checked on us as always and even helped us make lunch!" His brother stated.

"What did you two have?"

"We just had some fruit, but Soran had trouble cutting it," his sister stated.

"I could have done it, Marina!"

"Now now, I'm happy she came over to help you both out. I'll have to thank her later."

The two nodded and followed him to their older sibling's room was. It was the only room with a computer which he needed for his homework. The two sat on the bed quietly as they waited for Atem to finish. He was used to his twin siblings hanging around him when he first got home. They were left home alone almost all day, not quite old enough for school just yet. So when either he or their older sibling arrived home, the twins seemed to attach themselves to them.

Atem turned to them, "You two ready for dinner?"

The twins nodded before running for the kitchen, Atem laughing at their actions. He followed them and found them sitting at the table waiting patiently. Atem just grabbed out the ingredients for sandwiches and helped them make up their own. It didn't surprise him that Marina wanted just a jelly sandwich while Soran loaded up on meat, but skipped the vegetables.

Atem got his own sandwich and listened to the twins talk about their day. After they were finished eating, he had them take baths before putting them to bed. Once they were both out, he headed back to the computer to check his email. He clicked the first one, which he briefly noted had a strange looking address. The email was plain looking but written in Arabic, though the address was in some language he didn't recognize.

'_Dear Mr. Namid,_

_You have been chosen as one of a few to attend the Digital Academy. I'm sure by now word has reached you about the existence of another world along with creatures known as Digimon. Even if this fact hasn't been publicly stated, most children at least have heard of Digital Monsters. _

_We have been searching for students who would prove to become digidestined based off of certain traits and their strength. In our search, we came across your name and deemed that you were indeed a candidate to become a member of the digidestined. We would very much like you to join the ranks of our team. _

_If you wish to attend, please hit accept. If not, please hit the button saying decline. A notice will be sent to us immediately once you hit the button. Remember, this is the beginning of your destiny, though we cannot decide it for you. Your destiny starts with what you choose.'_

Atem blinked at the letter and carefully considered what it meant. It could be a prank, or it could be real. He had heard of digimon and the digital world before on the news. He didn't understand why he would be chosen, but if he was, it had to have been for some reason. It also meant that if this was real then it would be a load off his older sibling's shoulders for paying for schooling for him.

He clicked the accept button, mainly only for the prospect of helping his family out a bit. He blinked as the email disappeared and a loading screen opened up. He didn't jump back or flinch as the screen began to bulge. He brought his hands up to touch the egg shaped object that formed, not wanting it to fall on the floor and wake the twins.

As he held it he barely caught the phone-like device that fell to the ground after he had the egg. He picked it up and noted that the digivice was beige and white in color. The egg itself was all beige except for a maroon stripe that looked like a dog's tailing wrapping around the side of the egg.

He opened up the letter that he noticed he had grabbed with the egg and looked through it. He registered that the place to meet was in Cairo. At least he wouldn't have to travel to another country to meet with whoever it was he was seeing. Though, he noted that the time was a month from now at 7 in the morning.

He logged off the computer and shut if off before going to his room. He wrapped the egg in his dark red jacket he normally wore at night before going to bed. He had a lot to think over in the morning.

**~In a heavily forested area~**

A girl with long black hair that came to past her waist with the tips of her bang and the ends of her hair dyed dark pink ran through the forest. Her blue eyes surveyed the forested area as she dodged the limbs and roots that tried to get in her way. She saw the end of the forest in sight as she jumped over a tree on the ground. She finally escaped the forest and took a few deep breathes as she saw her house come into view.

She walked to it, noting her parents were not home as usual. They were probably at work at this time of day. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a good drink before going up to her room. School was out for the week and she was going on her usual camping trip in the forest. After arriving home, she had gone for a good long run where she decided the best route to take that avoided the more dangerous animals in the forest.

When she got back home, she opened her laptop and checked her email immediately. She didn't blink when she saw the strange email with a different address waiting for her. She clicked it and quickly scanned the document, really wanting to get going.

'_Dear Ms. Royd,_

_You have been chosen as one of a few to attend the Digital Academy. I'm sure by now word has reached you about the existence of another world along with creatures known as Digimon. Even if this fact hasn't been publicly stated, most children at least have heard of Digital Monsters. _

_We have been searching for students who would prove to become digidestined based off of certain traits and their strength. In our search, we came across your name and deemed that you were indeed a candidate to become a member of the digidestined. We would very much like you to join the ranks of our team. _

_If you wish to attend, please hit accept. If not, please hit the button saying decline. A notice will be sent to us immediately once you hit the button. Remember, this is the beginning of your destiny, though we cannot decide it for you. Your destiny starts with what you choose.'_

Serafina blinked but hit the accept button with no other thought to it. It sounded like fun and that it would be an awesome adventure. As she finished packing her bag for the camping trip, she ignored what was happening at the computer. It wasn't until she heard a thump that she turned around. She knelt in her beige, skin-tight jogging shorts and her tank top to look at the egg. It was white in color with red, wing-like markings wrapping around it.

She picked it up along with the device and letter it had appeared with. Opening the letter, she quickly read it before she understood what it meant. She sighed before getting another bag to fill with more food. If she was going to have to take the egg with her she had better take extra food for her partner. She tossed the red and white iPhone like device into her bag before throwing both bags on her shoulders and picking the egg up. She ran out of the house and back into the woods to where she had decided to make camp earlier.

**~Beach house in Florida~**

Cora, a long, blonde-haired emerald green-eyed girl, walked along the beach slowly. She had on a light pink shirt that stopped above her waist and a form fitting pink skirt with red lining that had a slit on the right side. She let her wet hair out of the ponytail she kept it in when she swam before going to her family's beach house.

She waved at her mom who was making dinner as she entered, making note that her mom was definitely starting to show signs of being pregnant. She slipped into her room and went to her computer, not feeling the need to change out of her two piece bathing suit just yet. She logged onto her computer and into a chat site to begin talking with her friends. As she did this she opened her email and just clicked the first one, not even checking the email address.

'_Dear Ms. Penn,_

_You have been chosen as one of a few to attend the Digital Academy. I'm sure by now word has reached you about the existence of another world along with creatures known as Digimon. Even if this fact hasn't been publicly stated, most children at least have heard of Digital Monsters. _

_We have been searching for students who would prove to become digidestined based off of certain traits and their strength. In our search, we came across your name and deemed that you were indeed a candidate to become a member of the digidestined. We would very much like you to join the ranks of our team. _

_If you wish to attend, please hit accept. If not, please hit the button saying decline. A notice will be sent to us immediately once you hit the button. Remember, this is the beginning of your destiny, though we cannot decide it for you. Your destiny starts with what you choose.'_

Cora blinked at it, not quite sure what to expect. It seemed like an interesting prospect, though. What the hell, why not take a chance? It might be fun. Besides, who knows what cute guys were going as well? As she clicked accept, she jumped when the screen began to bulge. She barely caught the egg before it fell to the floor, not wanting to attract her mom's attention, though she didn't catch the iPhone device fast enough.

"Cora? Is everything alright?" Her mom called up the stairs.

Cora put the egg on her bed and grabbed the device, "Yeah! My phone just fell on the floor is all!"

"Alright!"

Cora opened the letter she found from the egg's appearance and opened it. She read it before looking at the egg in curiosity. What would the thing turn out to be, she wondered. The egg was white with a red Mohawk-like marking at the top. She read the letter again and sighed as she realized she'd need to go to New York to meet up with the group. Oh well, she had a month before she had to be there. Until then, she had all the time in the world.

**~Orphanage in Japan~**

Orion made his way to his room quietly so as to not draw attention himself. His violet colored hair was swept back neatly as his crimson eyes scanned the room. He sighed as he made it to the room he shared with his friend Genki without encountering any of the bullies. Orion sat on his bed as he waited for Genki to get done being punished by the caretaker of the orphanage for getting into a fight again after finding him being bullied by the older boys.

The eleven year old looked up as the door to their room opened. He smiled as the familiar spiky brown hair of his friend came into view. Genki's red eyes found Orion's own and he smiled to assure Orion he was fine. The older boy, by only a month, walked over to Orion. The two had been close since they both arrived at the Orphanage years ago.

Orion's parents had transferred to Japan from Greece due to their job but had died. Or that was what was said to have happened- no bodies were ever found, but that's what all the evidence pointed to. Orion didn't quite believe it and ever since he found out he acted reserved and shy even around the owners of the orphanage. Until Genki had arrived, Orion had always been by himself.

Genki had been abandoned by his parents when he was still quite young, about the age of six. The boy had arrived only a few months after Orion had at the orphanage. He never showed he was hurt by the fact he was abandoned but Orion knew it still hurt. Genki had protected him from the bullies since the first day he had arrived and was the first person Orion had trusted since he arrived at the orphanage.

Orion looked his friend over, taking note of the bruises he had on his face. He lightly reached a hand out to touch his friend's face. Genki only smiled and laughed a bit before jumping on his bed excitedly.

"Genki…are you okay?"

Genki smiled at Orion, "Of course! This is nothing! Now they know not to mess with you!"

"You don't have to always protect me…you always get hurt when you do…"

Genki patted Orion's head, "But you're my friend. Of course I'm going to protect you."

Nothing else needed to be said after that. Orion looked to their computer as he heard a beep. He approached it and saw an email had been sent to them. The two boys shared an email, for school and other devices. Orion opened it as Genki looked over his shoulder to see what it said.

'_Dear Mr. Orion Ferdinand and Mr. Genki Mamoru,_

_You have been chosen as two of a few to attend the Digital Academy. I'm sure by now word has reached you two about the existence of another world along with creatures known as Digimon. Even if this fact hasn't been publicly stated, most children at least have heard of Digital Monsters. _

_We have been searching for students who would prove to become digidestined based off certain traits and their strength. In our search, we came across your names and deemed that you were indeed candidates to become members of the digidestined. We would very much like you to join the ranks of our team. _

_If you wish to attend, please hit accept. If not, please hit the button saying decline. A notice will be sent to us immediately once you hit the button. Remember, this is the beginning of your destinies, though we cannot decide them for you. Your destinies start with what you choose.'_

Orion felt a pull towards accepting the offer, feeling like if he did he might find out some secret about himself. Genki felt the need to hit accept because it would give him another way to protect Orion. The two looked at each other and smiled before hitting accept together. They watched as the email faded away and a loading screen appeared.

Orion hid behind Genki as the computer screen began to bulge. After an egg had appeared once, the screen bulged again as another formed. Both eggs fell to the floor along with two phone-like devices. The boys grabbed one of the devices each and examined them closely.

"They're phones!" Orion said in surprise, his was red and dark yellow while Genki's was a dark purple and red.

They looked at the eggs and Orion smiled as he picked up the one that was a reddish-orange color. On the top was a yellow symbol that looked to be like a sun. Genki grabbed the other egg- a dark purple one with red triangle on the front.

"What's the letter say?" Genki asked, nodding to the letter next to Orion.

Orion opened it and read it, "To be at Highton View Terrace in a month."

"And what about what the eggs are?"

"That they are our partners."

Genki smiled, "So we're really digidestined!"

Orion laughed, "Yeah!"

The two smiled before talking excitedly about what the digimon might look like when the eggs hatched.

**~A toy shop in Australia~**

Kaira watched as her grandfather lightly hammered a wheel onto the toy train he was making. Her paints were out so that she could paint it when he was done. He smiled at her as he handed her the finished toy. She took it carefully and began to paint it with a big smile. The thirteen year old carefully painted around the edges of the train.

Her grandfather sat back in his chair and closed his eyes as she painted. She laughed when she finished and found him to be asleep. She had moved in with her grandfather after her parents passed away, but that was when she was a baby so she didn't remember. One thing she had always been taught was to follow her dreams, and that was by her grandfather.

She put the toy on a shelf carefully before putting a quilt over the old man. She tiptoed out of the room and up the stairs to her room. It was filled with various kinds of toys, ones her grandfather had invented when he was a toy maker. There were also a lot of anime and manga in her room. She had always wanted to travel to Japan some day.

Her brown hair had been dyed to an aqua blue and her hazel eyes surveyed the room proudly. She walked to her computer and checked around the net for interesting stories. Her favorite was about the digidestined and digimon. After she was done she checked her email, and clicked the first one. She was always happy to read an email, even if the address was unknown.

'_Dear Ms. Hunter,_

_You have been chosen as one of a few to attend the Digital Academy. I'm sure by now word has reached you about the existence of another world along with creatures known as Digimon. Even if this fact hasn't been publicly stated, most children at least have heard of Digital Monsters. _

_We have been searching for students who would prove to become digidestined based off of certain traits and their strength. In our search, we came across your name and deemed that you were indeed a candidate to become a member of the digidestined. We would very much like you to join the ranks of our team. _

_If you wish to attend, please hit accept. If not, please hit the button saying decline. A notice will be sent to us immediately once you hit the button. Remember, this is the beginning of your destiny, though we cannot decide it for you. Your destiny starts with what you choose.'_

Kaira's eyes brightened at the prospect of going to Japan. Having followed most of the digimon news, she had found out the school was located somewhere in Japan. She could finally follow her dreams of going to Japan! She could even make some use of her artistic talent by what she could learn from the ancient country!

She clicked accept with little other thought. She smiled as the screen began to bulge till she held her own digiegg in her arms. The egg was white with a yellow crescent moon at the top. Next to it was a light pink and purple phone device, which she assumed to be her digivice. She read the letter that came with it noting it said to be in Sydney to meet whoever was taking her to the academy.

Kaira hugged the egg close as she slipped into bed with it. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day, she could already tell.

**~A castle in Ireland~**

Robyn sighed as she stared out her window, bored. The castle was dull as always, though she had a trap already planted for the grouchy caretaker of the place. Her father being away a lot really allowed her free reign to play as many pranks as she wanted on the household. She smiled brightly as she heard a shout and ran out of her room to see what happened. Her red hair fell in front of her emerald green eyes which laughed at the man who had fallen into her trap.

The caretaker was painted from head to foot in paint. She was glad she had put enough paint above the door to drench him in it. She hid behind a suit of armor as he marched down the hall furiously looking for her. She tiptoed off to her father's study, knowing he wouldn't dare look in there.

As she swung around in his desk chair she couldn't help but be bored again. She stopped spinning and looked at her father's computer. She logged on and went to her secret email, hoping to prank an unsuspecting victim with some sob story email. She blinked as she noticed an email for her in the inbox. She opened it wondering if some decided to prank her back. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the email, though.

'_Dear Ms. Arney,_

_You have been chosen as one of a few to attend the Digital Academy. I'm sure by now word has reached you about the existence of another world along with creatures known as Digimon. Even if this fact hasn't been publicly stated, most children at least have heard of Digital Monsters. _

_We have been searching for students who would prove to become digidestined based off of certain traits and their strength. In our search, we came across your name and deemed that you were indeed a candidate to become a member of the digidestined. We would very much like you to join the ranks of our team. _

_If you wish to attend, please hit accept. If not, please hit the button saying decline. A notice will be sent to us immediately once you hit the button. Remember, this is the beginning of your destiny, though we cannot decide it for you. Your destiny starts with what you choose.'_

She was more shocked that the person had known what her name was. This was an email she used an alias on and everything. Somehow this person knew who she was and contacted her on this email specifically. Well, if they were this good she might as well humor them. She hit accept and her eyes widened as the screen began to bulge.

She grabbed the egg quickly and kept the phone device from falling to the ground. The phone device was light green and white. The egg was white with two green stripes on opposite sides of the egg. She read the letter quickly and sighed, still confused at not having an answer to how the person knew. She logged off her father's computer before slipping back up to her room to hide the egg from the caretaker.

**~End ch. 1~ **

**I hope you all liked the story. I must thank my friend Neodarklight for helping with the story and the characters! **

**Till next time!**


End file.
